


Eyes of My Heart

by darkrabbit



Series: The Toll of Us Two, Together Until [2]
Category: Doctor Who 2005
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duplicate considers the imminent birth of his firstborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of My Heart

As you stare up at me, I wonder casually

What kind of you

Will you be?

Your eyes, like candles justify

My lack of trust in

Clarity

And I wonder at your majestic

Repertoire

Of nonsense words

Of course

They mean the world to me

But you haven't

Said them yet

Haven't thought them

Sang them yet, in

Gurgles, bubbles of sweet

Glee

Concoction, our concoction

You dwell deep in the cauldron still

Filling

Your mother's spill of belly

Precious pearl, in a clam

A treasure of the

Sea that is

My Rose

I wonder at you

What will you name yourself to me

And to your mother, watching

There, above that

Little lump of you

That's yet to be

Soft petals bound in flesh and

Gagged by harsh mortality

Before they breathe

I wait,

Anticipate

Your body in my hands

I long to hold you

Keep you safe

If I could

For Her, I would

Carry you forever

Find a way

So very painless

She deserves it

But tis not

The truth of

This

What can the matter be?

For I am anxious, now

I wait

Full of wisdom, yet

So new to this

What I know matters nothing

Before

This newness, this

Best discovery

Of any lifetime

You are here

Grey and wet

Like a sapling under

Wet leaves, you wriggle free

In slow, weak angular

Motion

The both of you

Are fine

Relief fills my mouth

Sets my single

Heart to beating

Again

As if it ever had before

And, seeing

You, I know now

That it had not

You are

My Child

The Eyes of my

Heart

I never lived

Before you


End file.
